


Somewhere There's Music

by PassionsLikeMine (passionslikemine)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - Fandom, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslikemine/pseuds/PassionsLikeMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves and Bertie end up at a rather famous club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere There's Music

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Prohibition (the documentary by the always-interesting Ken Burns), and groaned aloud when I realized that the front of the Cotton Club was meant to look like a cabin. Somehow, this was born.

"I say, Jeeves, whatever brings us here?" I asked. While the public house in question had what one of those interior design chaps might call 'a rustic charm', it rather seemed the sort of place my valet would eye with one of the more critical editions of his stuffed frog expression. Still, with those bobbies just around the corner, I wasn't about to look the g. h. in the m., what?

"I believe you'll find, sir, that the Cotton Club is one of the finest musical establishments active, and indeed-" If he'd meant to say more, the brass section cut him off decisively, with the sort of roar that one can imagine brought down the walls of Jericho. Normally I would have protested such a thing, but that, readers, was the night I saw Louis Armstrong and co., and Woosters know better than to p. in the earshot of genius.


End file.
